


Cody's Jedi(s)

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming back from the Dark Quinlan, Exasperated Clone Commander, Getting Together, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: General Kenobi's bad habits get worse when General Vos is near, and the explosions only get bigger.Cody regrets it less than people could believe.





	Cody's Jedi(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrennette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/gifts).



> Billystar Pip did very nicely and very efficiently the beta for this fic.

It started like this: Quinlan Vos was a successful undercover operative of the Jedi Order. He had numerous, successful missions under his belt when he had been sent to infiltrate Dooku’s inner circle.

Dooku wasn’t one of those Dark Siders, or crime lords, like those Quinlan had already put behind bars or dispatched into the Force. Dooku was more than a Fallen Jedi who knew a little too much about them and their weakness. Dooku was a Sith, a tragedy itself since he could have been truly the reformatting zeal needed by the Jedi in other circumstances, but Sith he was. Under his influence, Quinlan oscillated on the brink of a terrible fate and needed to return to the fold to be sure his impersonation of a Darksider wouldn’t get a little _too_ good.

Quinlan had been undercover since before the beginning of the Clone Wars and not ready to work with a battalion straight away. So, the Jedi Council in their wisdom, decided to send him on mission with his friend and creche mate, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. That was one side of the story, with perfectly reasonable motives. On the other hand, if the Council thought an excellent duellist and member of said Council, would be perfect in case Quinlan snapped again, that wasn’t paranoia. Sadly, more the cruel lesson of experience since the beginning of the war.

So, that was the beginning, as Commander Cody understood it.

In reality, it translated like this: every shenanigan Obi-Wan Kenobi was in the habit of inflicting on his poor Commander, the simple presence of Quinlan Vos multiplied them exponentially.  

They didn’t exactly want to elevate Cody’s blood pressure, but it was like a magnet pointing in direction of the North.

When something exploded, they were in the vicinity. When something went south, they were right in the middle of it. When somebody was stolen by a previously unknown life form to serve as a pet, Cody would have bet all the credits the Republic didn’t pay him it was one of those two, and won every damn time.

“I wasn’t decanted for this,” he grumbled to his brothers every time the clones officers met. “I was made for war, not for baby-sitting two grown men who frankly should know better,” and his brothers didn’t stop laughing but offered him a stiff drink.

The 212th received some down time. The Republic had thought it a strange idea to offer down time to the clones, until Master Windu, finally understanding all their arguments wasn’t working, had thrown his hands in the air and tried “They will be more efficient after!”

So, Cody had some down time, and the two Jedi had been sent on a simple intelligence gathering mission to a small moon.

When Cody saw them the next time, on the Negotiator, they were ….slightly overcooked were the words who came to mind. His usually careful handling of his superior officers snapped.

He closed the door, putting his helmet on Obi-Wan’s desk. The other two were busy handling their burns on the red head’s bunk and he went to them, curled his hand on Obi-Wan’s neck and tipped his head to examine his pupils.

The Jedi was apparently drugged to the gills, pupils blown up big, and he didn’t protest, only pushed his head into the hand with the same noise a lothal kitten would have made.

Cody let him go, turned to Quinlan, tipping his head in direction of the light with a hand under his chin.

Drugged too.

“Oh come on,” Cody groaned, “it was a nice, diplomatic job, and now half the moon is burning and you’re as high as a shiny with his first mouthful of moonshine. What the kriff is wrong with you?”

“You’re always exaggerating,” Obi-Wan riposted with that cheerful tone he had when he was high on painkillers and not even looking up from the bacta he was covering Quinlan’s burns with, “it’s no more than a third of the moon.”

“The Queen liked us,” Quinlan giggled. Giggled!! A Jedi that Cody had once seen catching a missile with the Force and send it back to the enemy ship which had sent it.

“She wanted to keep us, she had us drugged into a “more accommodating attitude”, because we weren’t keen on staying,” Obi-Wan completed and he even did quotation marks with his fingers.

Quinlan made an amused noise and winked to Cody “Most of the time, we’re not even accommodating with people we like.”

 “Oh, that I know,” the Commander answered, “the two of you will kill me.”

“No,” Obi-Wan protested, “never. We’ll be good, you’ll see.”

“Very, very good for you, Commander,” Quinlan purred, straightening up on the bed. He tried to embrace Cody but his equilibrium was perturbed and the Commander caught him before the other man fall flat on his face on the floor.

“I think the drug is starting to affect you more than you thought.”

Cody activated his comm.

“Infirmary, medical presence requested in General Kenobi’s quarters”.

“No,” Obi-Wan whined, “we had a whole plan.”

“Is that so?” Cody asked, now more amused than anything since it didn’t seem they were in danger of more than a little embarrassment and Kix making the most of their stay in the infirmary by making sure they had a good night’s sleep.

“Yes,” Quinlan said, his smile so big it touched his ears, “A whooole plan. We’re gonna be so good for you that you won’t ever want to leave us.”

“People are always leaving,” Obi-Wan remarked, “if we were yours, perhaps you would stay.”

And suddenly it wasn’t funny anymore but heart breaking and Cody never had been happier for his brothers than in that instant, when a team of medics used a medical override on the door and invaded his General’s quarters.

The next time they saw each other, Obi-Wan and Quinlan didn’t talk about that strange conversation and Cody wasn’t even sure they remembered it. Then the Jedi were called again.

To represent the Republic in the tenth anniversary coronation of the Queen who had drugged them.

“I’m coming,” Cody said and glared when Obi-Wan opened his mouth to protest.

“This will probably be boring”, Quinlan remarked and Cody couldn’t even find words to answer that.

Nothing exploded.

No one was kidnapped.

There were no drugs. No ghostly Sith Lords. Or Sith Ladies. No Ventress, no Grievous.

Cody pinched himself. That wasn’t possible.

Something nefarious was always waiting for those two! No mission ran this smoothly with them. He examined every diplomat, asked questions bordering on rude to a Pantoran matriarch, scrutinizing every guest.

Cody was wearing his dress uniform, boots shining and the Jedi were in their nicest tunics, making small talks with people and extracting easily intel from people who didn’t even realize it. It seemed…it seemed like it was a party.

“You should stop trying to murder people with your glare,” Obi-Wan remarked, joining him in the corner Cody had elected as the more defensible. Cody felt his breath escaping him for a second. He had always knew his General was aesthetically pleasing, but after that strange drugged conversation, he was even more aware of the line of his neck, the colour of his beard, and that Sith-damn mouth… Here, in his finest tunics, Cody suddenly realized he wanted to do all sort of things to the man, fraternization rules be damned.

He saw Obi-Wan blush. Did he…did he sense Cody’s lust?

His decision was made in a second. Cody hadn’t become Marshall Commander in hesitating.

“A dance?” He asked, offering his hand with a small bow, and Obi-Wan took his hand with a nod.

The rhythm was slow, easy, the people around them not understanding Basic. It was perfect for a conversation. To test the water, Cody put his hand slightly lower than he should have on the Jedi’s back. The other man could certainly have hidden his reaction to another being, but Cody knew his General better than that.

“You must be happy to work with General Vos,” Cody said, and there was a smile on Obi-Wan’s lips when he answered.

“I’ve known Quin all my life. It can be quite comfortable; he understands me as few people do. He’s almost never of the same opinion, but he understands what I believe and why.”

“We have enough discreet brothers with technical skills, you know. We could have your bunk bigger in half an hour, just a little welding for the frame…”

Obi-Wan flushed.

“He is… I am…”

“Two consenting adults, who should tell us when they don’t sleep in their own bunk in case we need to find them quickly in the middle of the night shift. Two men who know what they want, even if they don’t always reach for it,” Cody proposed, seeing the Negotiator lost for words, then he dipped him, and Obi-Wan’s flush became more pronounced.

“I am almost jealous,” Cody continued, “I’m too late for a chance to snatch either of you. What a shame it is to have my burgeoning hopes killed right from the beginning like that.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes suddenly narrowed.

“What…you little…you know we want to… You know!!”

Cody smiled, leaning down to nuzzle against his cheek.

“Remember that time General Vos and yourself had to be tied to the infirmary beds to stop playing with the monitors? I let you speak a little too much before realizing where it was going.”

“Oh Force,” a mortified Obi-Wan groaned.

“No, no. It’s good.”

Another song was beginning and he herded the Jedi to a balcony, far away from the crowd.

From the other side of the ballroom, Quinlan Vos was watching them like a hawk and Cody signalled him to follow them, using the signs designed for the battlefield.

“Commander?” Quinlan asked, nothing of his thoughts visible on his face when he arrived on the balcony and found the other two, Cody almost crowding Obi-Wan against the rail. Cody reached out, his hand offered and Quinlan hesitated.

“I think you have been exemplary Jedi all evening and that this mission is a success”, Cody said, “and perhaps we should go and see the quarters they have given us for the night.”

Quinlan took another step in their direction. Obi-Wan, his old friend of so many years, his lover, was blushing to the roots of his hair, breathing too fast and he turned to Quinlan with eyes that seemed almost black.

“Quin…” he just said, a whine more than a word.

Quinlan joined them, let their arms tangle in a three ways embrace, warm, comforting.

Cody kissed Obi-Wan and Quinlan felt his blood rush south to that vision. Obi-Wan moaned eagerly. It seemed Cody knew what he was doing, then Cody turned to him and kissed him too, deep, hungry. Quinlan felt like whimpering. He chased that mouth when it left his own, and earned himself a small bite on the side of the chin as a reprimand, which made his knees turn jelly.

“Will you be good for me?” Cody asked, a little curious about the way they had insisted on that particular sentence when they were high, and the two Jedi had the same reaction; a small whimper that did bad things to Cody’s control. So many things to explore came to his mind in that second.

“Am I invited in your quarters tonight?” he asked. 

The two Jedi looked at each other. The look between those two conveyed a whole conversation, almost like they were speaking where others couldn’t hear. “Yes,” Obi-Wan said, and if his cheeks were slightly red, he met Cody’s gaze without shyness.

“Kriff, yes,” Quinlan answered.

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Quinlan Vos were always in the middle of trouble. Where they went, things exploded, moons burned and nothing was safe anymore. They crashed ships and discovered ancient Sith Temples, they toppled criminal organizations and ran into Dooku as a hobby, they refused armour and ran into battle in linen.

And Cody wouldn’t have them any other way.

If they let him, he would keep them, providing them with cover fire in the days and exploring the way the needs of the three of them completed in each other in the night.

If they let him, he would keep them, make them his, and be theirs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
